Love Of A Rider
by BrokenGirlWithBrokenDreams
Summary: Bella Swan is an amazing horse back rider who just moved to New York. Will she lose hope on her dream to become the best horse back rider ever? Or will she have to choose between what her father wants or what she wants?


_**Chapter One,**_

_**Untitled**_

**Hey, I'm Bella Swan. Me and my friends all love to ride horses. But, I also like playing soccer. I'm actually the only one of us who like soccer. But then again I'm also the only one that's competed in horse competitions. I don't like doing them, my father, Charlie, he makes me. Right now, I can't ride a horse. That and I'm moving away from Forks, Washington. To New York City. The city of lights, where you can't see the stars. And if you do, there just planes or helicopters. I already said my goodbyes to the Farm and my friends. But the bright side is that I get to bring my horse. Annabel.**

**She was a first every horse, I got her when I was thirteen. So she's only three years old. I couldn't ride her when I got her, she was just a baby colt after all. So now when I get the chance to ride we move. But dad said that he bought a field a few miles out of town where we can keep Annabel and where I can ride her. We just arrived at the house after dropping Annabel off, I gave her fresh food and water before we left her. She should be good until I go and check on her later tonight, oh and dad's horse, Bobby. He's six years old. So I carried all I had inside the house. Dad already came here to set things up so all I had to do was find my room. I went up the stairs and saw five doors. One was dad's study, it said study. One was his room and his bathroom. Me, I found my room and I had a bathroom in it. So I opened the fifth door and found all my instruments and my art supplies. I smiled.**

"**Thanks, dad!" I shouted down the stairs. I heard a muffled 'You're welcome'. I opened my door once again and set everything on my bed. I looked out my window and saw that it was a balcony. I went out there and started climbing the tree that was there. I sat on one of the branches and I heard voices coming from next door. I climbed down until I was level with my window and looked over. I screamed and almost fell out of the tree if my legs weren't holding on. The guy that I screamed at was laughing at me.**

**I glared at him. "Butthead." I called him. He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Actually, it's Edward." He said reaching a hand out. I looked at it. He pulled back when he noticed I wouldn't take it. "What are you doing anyway?" He asked. I didn't answer. Then something in his mind clicked.**

"**Oh, sorry for scaring you." I smiled.**

"**Apology excepted." I said. I sat up straight on the branch and took the twig out of my hair. Then I realized my hat fell down. I looked down and saw it there lying on a bush. "So, what's your name?"**

"**Bella Swan." I said and looked at him. He was actually pretty cute.**

"**What's you whole name?" He asked. I raised one brow.**

"**Promise you won't judge me?" I said, holding out my pinky.**

"**I pinky promise."**

"**It's Isabella Marie Daytona Dower Swan**

"**Wow, that's a long name. wait, did your dad-" I nodded. He surprised me by climbing out on his balcony and giving me a hug. "I am so sorry. If it helps, I was adopted. And my name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."**

"**Mason Cullen? Two last names?" He nodded.**

"**What about you, three middle names?" I shook my head. "One first name, two middle names and two last names." I smiled**

"**That's a lot of twos." We laughed. I heard my dad calling me and his doing the same. "I have to go." We said at the same time. "Bye." We did it again. We laughed and climbed back threw our windows. Before he closed his he winked at me. I shook my head. I went downstairs and saw dad bye the door with something in his hands. "Where we goin'? I asked.**

"**The neighbors invited us over for dinner" I nodded. When we got outside I ran by the side of the house and grabbed me hat. I ran back over to my dad who was at the door. Then I realized this was Eddie's house. This is going to be interesting. A kind looking women answered the door. She has warm brown eyes and silky looking brown hair.**

"**Hello, you must be the Swan's. Please, come in." Dad handed her the plate while I went inside. I saw a familiar head of bronze hair on the couch. I went over there and said hi. He jumped about a foot in the air. "Whoa, Bella, you could've warned me." We laughed.**

"**Oh, you two already know each other?" His mom was shocked. I could tell. "Yeah, we met earlier. He scared me while I was climbing a tree so I just got back at him." I smiled. His mother laughed. "Well, dinner will be done soon, oh my name is Esme. Edward, why don't you introduce her to your brothers." Esme said then walked away with my dad following.**

"**Come on." He sighed and grabbed my hand. He led me up the stairs and into a messy room. There was cloths throne everywhere. "Sorry for the mess, my brothers are complete slobs." He told me.**

"**I can tell." I mumbled.**

"**Hey, Emmett, Jasper. This is Bella. Bella, these are my older twin brothers, Emmett and Jasper." I waved. They waved back without taking their eyes off the TV. It looked like they were playing Halo 3.**

"**Halo?" They looked at me. The instantly got up and made their way over to me.**

"**Well, hello there. I'm Emmett. But I'm sure you already knew that." He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. I pulled my hand back and wiped it off on my jeans. "I'm Jasper." The other one said and stuck his fist out for a fist pound. We bumped fists. "So, what's up with the cowgirl boots? Did you live on a farm before or something?" They laughed. But Eddie didn't.**

"**Actually, yes. I did." They stopped laughing and looked at me.**

"**Then why are you here in New York?" They asked.**

"**None of your business." Then Esme called us down for dinner. We ate dinner in silence. When we were done me and dad went home. When I was sure that dad was asleep I grabbed my car keys and cell phone before slipping on my cloths. I opened the door to my balcony and stepped out closing it behind me. I looked over and saw Eddie looking at me with a brow raised. I smiled. He got up and opened the door. "Where are you going?" He asked. Then I noticed he was still wearing the cloths from earlier.**

"**To check on my horse. You want to come with?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He climbed out and got on the tree and we climbed down. We silently crept over to my car and slid in. My car purred to life. It was silent so it wouldn't wake up Charlie. I backed out of the drive way and we were on our way over to the ranch.**

**It only took us about twenty minutes with my driving. We got out and walked over to the stable. I flicked on the lights and we walked in. I went over to Annabel and kissed her nose. "Annabel, this is my friend Edward. Edward, this is Annabel." I smiled.**

"**Hello, Annabel. Nice to met you." He laughed.**

**I opened the door and got on her back. I reached my hand out for Edward to take it. "I don't know, I've never rode bareback before." So he rides.**

"**Do you trust me?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and nodded. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. I didn't have any reigns on and it freaked him out a little. "Hole on tight, Edward." He wrapped his arms around my waist and we were off. I missed this feeling.**

**When I ride I feel like there's nothing else that matter's in the world. It's just me and my horse. But it also makes it special that I get to share the best moment in my life with my best friend. We were laughing and having a good time. We got back at the stables with Edward leading.**

**I jumped off and he got off after me. I put Annabel in her stable with fresh water and food. "You ain't too bad for a first timer." I said.**

"**Thanks. You know what, this summer is going to be a whole lot more interesting with you here." I smiled. We got back in my car and were back at my house in ten minutes. I drove even faster than before, it was already past 3:00 and dad was going to be up at four for work. I parked and put the tarp over it. We climbed back up the tree and said good night, but Edward stopped me before I could go in my room. "Bells, do you think I could have you cell number?" He blushed. I smiled and gave it to him. "Bells?" I asked. He shrugged. I laughed and went to bed. I woke up to a beeping by my phone. I looked at the number and saw it was Edward. It was a text.**

**Bella-**

**Morning, Bells. How are you?**

**-Edward**

**Edward-**

**Morning. I'm good thanks 4 asking.**

**Wat bout u?**

**-Bella**

**Bella-**

**I'm good, a little tired though.**

**But I'll get over it. : )**

**-Edward**

**Edward-**

**You dot hat then.**

**-Bella**

**Bella-**

**Hey do you want to meet my brothers girlfriends?**

**They love riding, just like you and me.**

**When Jazz and Em tried they kept falling off.**

**Plus the horse didn't like them.**

**-Edward**

**Edward-**

**Sure, sound like fun.**

**I'll be over in an hour tops.**

**K?**

**-Bella**

**Bella-**

**Yeah, that's cool.**

**See you then.**

**-Edward**

**Okay, cool. I get to meet two new people today. Better get ready.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Soooooo? What do you think??? If you think it's good please review and I'll update as soon as I can, I'm just busy getting ready for school and stuff.**


End file.
